La ouija
by tora-chan 76
Summary: todos sabemos en que consiste este juego para invocar espiritus no? y algunas veces nos entra la curiosidad de jugarlo alguna vez..pero sabes las consecuencias al jugar algo que esta mas alla de nuestras manos?...no? pues entonces esto te va a encantar esto es como una pequeña prevencion para los que se animen a jugar este juego espiritual (capitulo unico)


**(NOTA: **hola amigos aquí les traigo un fic de terror espero que les guste es capitulo único pero si quieren que siga publicando lo hare sin problemas bueno empezemos)

Lunes 8 de diciembre del 2006 :

**Natsumi:-Estábamos jugando a la Ouija con Aki y ,Endo eran las 12:48 y ya habiamos terminado la sesión. Fueron largos 48 minutos de escalofrío y curiosidad, nada interesante, nada. En absoluto, no pasó nada. Ahora me doy cuenta que la Ouija siempre fue una farsa.**

Martes 9 de diciembre del 2006 :

**Natsumi:-Endo es un terco, me ha insistido a que juguemos a la Ouija otra vez. Le pregunté a Daniela y me dijo que le daba lo mismo, asique en la noche nos juntariamos otra vez.-**

12:00 Pm en la noche:

**Natsumi:-Mis padres habían salido, mi casa estaba oscura, sólo unas cuantas velas nos daban luz. La noche era perfecta para la sesión de Ouija. Empezamos a hacer los rituales habituales cuando empezó a pasar el tiempo. Abrimos la puerta del más allá y Endo se puso raro. Que le pasa?, le pregunté a Aki. Endo se paró y dijo que iba a vomitar al baño, pues estaba mareado. Empezamos a sentir una voz del baño, parece que estaba hablando solo. Tuve que ir a verlo y cuando entré, lo ví hablando con el espejo.-**

**Natsumi:** Que te pasa?, pareces un loco. –preocupada-

**Endo:** Nada, estaba viéndome al espejo, parece que estoy pálido. –sonrie-

**Natsumi:**Y porque hablabas? –arquea una ceja-

**Endo:**Yo no he hablado -asombrado-

**Natsumi:-No habia caso, me porfiaba que según él, no estaba hablando. Tuve que callar.-**

Miércoles 10 de diciembre del 2006 :

**Natsumi:-Hoy fue un dia muy malo, Primero cuando estábamos en clase, Endo empezó a portarse mal y la profesora le llamó la atención. Endo la insultó y lo suspendieron. No sé que le pasa, está muy raro ultimamente.-**

Jueves 11 de diciembre de 2006 :

**Natsumi:-He traido el diario al colegio, estoy espiando a Endo, está portándose muy raro. Es recreo. Lo estoy siguiendo, por ahora solo va caminando por el pasillo. Hey, ha chocado con alguien, estan discutiendo, parece que va a haber pelea. Después sigo escribiendo, diario, han tocado la campana.-**

Segundo recreo:

**Natsumi:-Se ha armado la pelea, los alumnos han formado un círculo y Endo y el otro tipo van a pelear, esto esta bueno. Oh!, el tipo le ha dado un puñetazo a Endo... Que mierda!, Endo ha sacado una cuchilla, que?...-**

Unos días después….

_**Kazemaru**__:__**El 24 de Agosto, este diario fue encontrado botado por los alrrededores del colegio que fue cerrado, estas páginas no alcanzan a contar el descelance de esta historia, pero yo soy uno de los sobrevivientes de la tragedia. Me llamo Kazemaru ichirouta, y ví todo lo que pasó, asique, He querido escribirlo aquí, pues quiero que el que esté leyendo esto, lo sepa, sepa lo que pasó ese dia...**_

_**Kazemru:-Endo sostenía el cuchillo, y se lo clavó en el cuello al "tipo", después fue matando a todos los del círculo y a los que corrían, los perseguía cuchillo en mano. Yo estaba debajo de la escalera, me habia alcanzado a refugiar. Endo también mató a su amiga, la dueña del diario, clavandole el cuchillo en la frente. Después llegaron las autoridades del colegio y ásesinó a todos los profesores. El colegio estaba lleno de sangre y cadáveres. Era un verdadero infierno, y ese demonio, ese chico, con el cuchillo en la mano y la polera del colegio llena de sangre. El director logró sostener del brazo al niño y le arrebató el cuchillo, pero este, corrió hacia los baños, se encerró en una cabina y se suicidó. Nadie sabe que le pasó a Endo, porqué, ese cambio tan repentino. Pero después de yo haber leído tantas veces este diario, he llegado a la conclusión que la Ouija le hizo mal o se le metió un demonio…de eso estoy muy seguro….**_

**(NOTA FINAL:** bueno amigos eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y una ultima cosa antes de irme los que hayan leído mi fic "CANCION AL CORAZON" y se preguntan como se llamo la canción que canto reika en el capitulo final se llama "**Arise" **y la canta _"flyleaf" _perdón que no lo haya comentado anteriormente ya que se me olvido espero que me perdonen esque ando algo distraída con varias cosas…bueno nos vemos para la próxima

MATTA NE! **)**


End file.
